This invention relates to a television camera apparatus.
According to a television camera apparatus used in studios of broadcasting stations and other facilities, a camera head and a camera control unit are connected by using a camera cable. By means of the camera cable, video signals are transmitted from the camera head to the camera control unit, while various control and adjusting signals are transmitted from the camera control unit to the camera head. Conventionally, considerably thick and heavy multi-core cables are used for the transmission of these various signals. Such multi-core cables will, however, constitute a substantial hindrance to the shifting of the camera head.